


Love Withstanding

by jacksonkisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Trans!Scott McCall, Transgender, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonkisses/pseuds/jacksonkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Scott knows anything, it's that she loves Stiles, and she knows he loves her, too. (MtF Scott McCall.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Withstanding

Skin. There’s lots of skin. Warm and hard beneath her splayed fingers. He’s a lot more firm than she imagined, and she wants to apologize for it, but it’s not the time. She grips at his touch, nails digging into pale flesh, sticky from the first two rounds. His mouth moves down her body, lips tickling her toned stomach, and her lip twitches. 

This is so new to both of them. They’re still discovering each other’s bodies. Scottie’s so caught up in everything that it almost doesn’t occur to her that his lips are moving down to her dick. She lifts her head with a gasp at the realization, eyes widening as Stiles doesn’t stop.

He notices her shift, and his eyes met hers. Stiles sees her expression and stops, chin resting below her navel. Scottie’s dick twitches when she feels him swallow.

“You okay? We can stop here.” His voice is rough from earlier, but she can still hear the concern.  
“Yeah, it’s f—. I mean, no, I… You haven’t… done that, yet. And it’s just—”

“If it squicks you out, I don’t have to, Scottie.”

“But I went down on you, and normally guys go down on girls, so you should be able to go down on me, I just need to get over myself, is all.” She says it all fast and in one breath and pouts, and Stiles thinks it’s the cutest thing. His best friend is a fucking dork.

“You don’t need to ‘get over yourself’, Scottie. And I don’t need to go down on you. Yet. I’m totally fine with just you going down on me.”

The pillow doesn’t hit Stiles’ face fast enough.  
“Get back up here and kiss me, you perv.”

And Stiles does, because he’s kind of loving being able to kiss his best friend. And kiss her body. And have sex with her. Ever since they started this whole thing, whatever it was, Stiles has felt more complete.

And yeah, it’s fucking cheesy and cliché, and he’d probably not say it out loud for like, a million years, but he makes up for it when he kisses her, slow and hard, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He makes up for it in the way he slides their bodies together, rutting his dick against hers.

“S’okay?”

Scottie nods quickly, kissing him again. “Yes. God, yes. Just no mouth yet. I just—”

Stiles silences her with another thrust against her, and she groans. “No need to explain, dude.”

And Scottie honestly wants to cry. Because if anything in her ridiculous, so not normal world has been constant, it’s been his love for her. Since before she was she, when it was just Scott, and they held hands as they walked into first grade together. Even when she stopped responding to ‘Scott’ and stopped wearing boy’s clothes and wanted to wear makeup to school, Stiles argued back at Melissa, demanding to let Scottie “be a pretty girl”. He didn’t stop loving her when she started hormone blockers, and he started puberty without her. And he definitely didn’t stop when the other girls were growing boobs and getting their periods, and Stiles cuddled up to her as she cried and stroked her hair and then got a boner, because hello, puberty—or she didn’t stop loving him, really.

The biggest of all, when she was turned into a werewolf and tried to kill him, Stiles still loved her.  
Never has Stiles judged her or treated her differently. And Scottie couldn’t have asked for a better way for this to turn out.

Her nails dig into his back, leaving pink trails as she drags her fingertips across Stiles’ skin. She’s not afraid of her claws coming out or losing control. He’s her anchor, and a part of her thinks that he’s always been.

Stiles’ hand takes hold of both their dicks, adding to the friction, and Scottie moans, arching her back as her orgasm creeps closer. Stiles kisses her, groaning against her lips.

“Fuck, Scottie, I’m gonna come.”

“M-me too,” she pants, eyes screwing shut and mouth opening in a silent scream as her orgasm hits her hard. Stiles spills over his hands and her stomach, moaning her name over and over. When she comes down from her high, she smiles lazily.

When they’ve both calmed down and have cleaned up, Scottie pressed against Stiles’ chest, she sighs contently.

“Thank you.”

“I know I’m good, but you don’t have to thank me for sex, Scottie. –Ow!”

“No, not for that. For… everything. Dork.”

“Oh, I’m the dork?”

“Uh, yeah, you are. I don’t think this needs questioning.”

“True, but you’re also a dork, so I don’t think you have room to talk.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me."

“I can do that, yeah.”

And he does. And Scottie returns it enthusiastically, and she thinks this is something she wants to do forever. Or at least until they hear the Sheriff’s car pull into the driveway.


End file.
